At one time, there were only open-outcry exchanges where traders, or more specifically buyers and sellers, would come together to trade in person. With the advent of electronic trading, traders may participate at their client devices from remote distances by communicating over physical networks with electronic exchanges that automatically match bids and offers.
In particular, subscribing traders are connected to an exchange's electronic trading platform by way of a communication link and through an application program interface to facilitate real-time electronic messaging between themselves and the exchange. The electronic trading platform includes at least one electronic market, which is at the heart of the trading system for a particular market and handles the matching of bids and offers placed by the subscribing traders for that market. The electronic messaging includes market information that is sent from the electronic market to the traders. Once the traders receive market information, it may be displayed to them on their trading screens. Upon viewing the information, traders can take certain actions including the actions of sending buy or sell orders to the electronic market, adjusting existing orders, deleting orders, or otherwise managing orders. Traders may also use software tools on their client devices to automate these and additional actions.
To set up an electronic exchange, one must generally get approval from a particular regulating commission. For example, in the field of futures, approval must come from the governmental authority known as the Commodity Futures Trading Commission (CFTC). An exchange may list one or more tradeable objects, but approval for each tradeable object must be given by the CFTC. Examples of registered exchanges with the CFTC in the Chicago, Ill. area includes the Chicago Board of Trade (CBOT) and Chicago Mercantile Exchange (CME), just to name a few.
In addition, the CFTC provides a list of the approved tradeable objects for the CBOT and CME. As used herein, the term “tradeable objects,” refers simply to anything that can be traded with a quantity and/or price. It includes, but is not limited to, all types of tradeable objects such as financial products, which can include, for example, stocks, options, bonds, futures, currency, and warrants, as well as funds, derivatives and collections of the foregoing, and all types of commodities, such as grains, energy, and metals. The tradeable object may be “real,” such as products that are listed by an exchange for trading, or “synthetic,” such as a combination of real products that is created by the user. A tradeable object could actually be a combination of other tradeable object, such as a class of tradable objects.
Getting approval for an electronic exchange is one obstacle; however actually implementing a successful electronic exchange is another. For example, one must purchase or lease space to house the computer equipment. Then, computer equipment must be acquired such as servers, gateways, workstations, and so forth to run the exchange. Once traders are willing and interested in trading at the exchange, connections must be made from the traders to the exchange. This might entail setting up gateways to the traders so that they can receive market data feeds and so that the exchange can receive bids and offers. And when the exchange is up and running, it needs continuous support to maintain a robust trading environment. Even if an exchange already has such equipment to offer additional tradeable objects, the equipment may age or become obsolete, requiring expensive replacement by better and faster computers.
Also, the exchange's tradeable objects must be publicized to attract traders. Even with the best computer equipment and support, if traders are not there to trade then the exchange can die a premature death. Therefore, exchanges often strive to attract traders to increase volumes of their tradeable objects, keeping in mind most exchanges only make money when trading occurs. This is particularly difficult for upstart exchanges or newcomers looking to list their tradeable objects, for example.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved way of trading. In particular, a new way to list tradeable objects so that traders and exchanges may both benefit.